1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of detecting smoke or a fire from an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sensor-based fire detection system may not be effectively used in an outdoor environment due to noise detected by a sensor of the system. A vision-based fire detection system may not be effectively used in a mobile system because the vision-based fire detection system detects a fire from an image that is generally obtained from a camera mounted at a fixed position.
Static surveillance equipment such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV) system may have blind spots, and in order to observe a large area, a large number of cameras have to be used. In order to address the above problems, a mobile surveillance system is expected to be used in the near future.